


Fragments

by Rena



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 14:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rena/pseuds/Rena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One hundret one sentence pieces of Magnus/Alec from angst to fluff. "Okay, I'm giving you exactly one minute to explain to me why and whereto all my clothes have vanished – and 'because they were black' is not a valid answer."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragments

**Author's Note:**

> Theme set taken from the LJ community "tentinyfandoms"

**  
Blood**

 

If Alec had been anyone but the love of his life, Magnus would have gotten furious with him for getting blood all over his expensive hand-woven carpet every single time he entered his loft; but this _is_ Alec, whom he loves more than he has ever loved anyone, so he doesn’t complain and just drags his boyfriend, who is too exhausted to protest anyway, into the bathroom and helps him wash all the blood and dirt and God-knows-what-else away, thinking that maybe it was time he got himself a blood-red carpet instead to save him the trouble of cleaning up.

**  
Sound**

 

Magnus would never admit it, but he spends his entire day just waiting for the soft sound of Alec’s footprints on the steps to his flat, the quiet _click_ of the key, and only then can he really smile again.

**  
Gray**

“No, darling, a gray sweater does not count – especially not since this one used to be black and has just faded to this dull and depressing shade.”

**  
Tie**

Alec swore he would never ever wear a tie again after Magnus had come to the conclusion that he could use this accessory in way more interesting ways than its usual purpose implied.

**  
Clouds**

Magnus poked him on the forehead: “Get your pretty head out of the clouds, muffin – I know you’re fantasizing about me, but I’d rather you put those dreams into action.”

**  
Street**

The distance from the beginning of the street to Magnus’ flat were exactly two hundred and fifty-four steps; Alec counted them down every time.

**  
Unwritten**

_“I’m sorry. I know I’m being an idiot. Please talk to me –_

_...I think I love you.”_

The letter was crumpled and thrown into the trash can only a second later, joining the other thirty-four discarded sheets of paper that Alec had already torn to pieces.

**  
Light**

“You are kidding me, right? How can one of the most powerful warlocks in America insist on sleeping with a nightlight?”

**  
Damage**

Sometimes when they fight Alec can see it in Magnus’ eyes that he has once again said something that causes another crack in the foundation of their relationship and breaks his heart just a little bit more, which should be impossible because it is already damaged beyond repair.

 **  
Silence  
  
** Contrary to popular belief, Magnus did not like those moments best when he managed to persuade Alec to go out with him for dinner, or when he threw a party, or when they had sex (although that was great, too, and quite possibly his second-best favourite activity these days), but the quiet moments when they just lay on his bed, limbs intertwined, not saying anything and just enjoying each other’s presence.

**  
Reload**

“Don’t you dare speaking to me until I’ve filled up my caffeine reserves for the day.”

 

**Hands**

Before, Alec hadn’t liked people touching him; now all he can think of are Magnus’ hands wandering over his body, telling stories of adoration and devotion and that cliché type of forever love that still makes him feel dizzy when he thinks about it (or maybe that’s just a side-effect of what Magnus’ hands are doing to him, but right now, he couldn’t care less).

**  
Mirror**

Magnus did not only own insane amounts of glitter and clothes, but he was also obsessed with mirrors, making sure he had at least one in every room so that he could live out his narcissist tendencies – to his dismay, Alec drew the line when Magnus began to plan putting mirrors on the bedroom ceiling.

**  
Spark**

Sometimes Alec looked at his boyfriend and wondered just how exactly he ended up with a warlock who frequently threw sparks around as if he were a freaking firecracker.

**  
Free**

Life is strange, Magnus muses; all his life, he has strived to be free, and he has been, free and independent and uncommitted, and yet he has never felt so free before than after he has given his heart away forever.

 

**Siren**

Magnus, Alec decided one day, was like a siren: beautiful and dangerous and alluring, and now that he had heard him calling him he would never be able to leave again.

**  
Night**

In the end, the night is all they have – their days are filled with fighting and performing magic and all that comes in between and only when Alec sneaks out surreptitiously in the middle of the night to meet the person he secretly loved can they ever find peace, even if it’s only till the sun rises again.

**  
Arrival**

Magnus had always been a fan of his grand entrances – clandestinely, Alec was, too.

**  
Blink**

‘Don’t blink – the world might change while your eyes are closed’ - and that was just how it happened, and then Alec was dead, gone forever, and all he had left were memories and regrets.

 **  
Fight  
  
** They were standing in the middle of an almost completely destroyed town that was hardly recognizable as Alicante, the demons were closing in on them, they were covered in blood, entrails, sweat and dirt and yet the only thing Magnus wanted to do right now was to kiss him, because now he realized they had wasted too much time fighting against each other.

**  
Photograph  
  
**

Alec realized Magnus was almost as obsessed with taking photographs as he was with putting on glitter about two hours after they’d left on their vacation; and although most of them were nice to look at and he actually enjoyed sending them to Jace just to make his brother jealous, he was just extremely glad no one knew that Magnus did not, in fact, take most of the photographs when they were visiting tourist spots, but when they were in the bedroom, and there was no way in hell any member of his family would ever find out about this.

 

**Okay**

Most of the time, their relationship was just completely dysfunctional:  Magnus would drive Alec crazy with his chaotic behaviour and complain about the Nephilim being too silent and Alec would be completely oblivious to his boyfriend’s perpetual  sexual innuendos and pop culture references, but that was okay, because they kind of loved each other anyway.

**  
Neon**

The night of their first date Magnus opened the door wearing a neon-pink shirt and equally bright yellow trousers, and Alec’s first thought was that there was no way anyone would not get eye-cancer looking at him, despite the fact that he was still looking ridiculously hot.

**  
Whisper**

“I love you.” – His voice was so quiet, nearly inaudible, merely a whisper against his warm skin, like a fleeting summer’s breeze, that Magnus wasn’t sure whether Alec had said anything at all.

**  
Snow**

After eight hundred years of living in this world, one would suspect that there was not much that could still excite Magnus Bane – however, as soon as he spotted the first snowflake of the winter falling down, the warlock grabbed his boyfriend and, ignoring his protests, dragged him outside to rollick like a five-year-old child in the thin layer of white powder that covered the ground.

**  
Pieces**

Magnus always seemed so carefree that Alec had thought he could count on him to protect him from himself; he hadn’t realized that in reality eight hundred years of living had left him so broken that Alec was the one who had to pick up the pieces.

**  
Alone**

“Does it get lonely being in my heart? You know, since you’re the only one in there?”

**  
Eyeliner**

Alec always failed to understand why Magnus would make such a fuss about losing his favourite eyeliner and turn the whole flat upside down (after all, it wasn’t like he couldn’t simply conjure up a new one), but he also didn’t particularly care about eyeliners in general until he woke up one day to find that Magnus had used it on him while he slept (and he would never admit that he actually liked it).

**  
Time**

Sometimes Magnus felt like the white rabbit in “Alice in Wonderland” – no matter what he did, he was always running out of time and too late to safe what he loved most.

 **  
Game  
  
** Loving Alec was a bit like a game of tag, Magnus mused, and he was the one who had to chase him down.

**  
Listen**

Their roles were clearly defined: Magnus would talk and Alec would listen, and although most people stared in disbelief at the strange couple, both of them were perfectly content with this arrangement.

**  
Fast**

Neither of them had thought it was possible to fall so deep so fast.

**  
Sing**

Alec usually woke up to Magnus singing terribly out of tune while either hustling and bustling about in the kitchen or turning the bathroom into a steam-sauna, and always had to repress the sudden violent urge to muffle his boyfriend, which he would never ever do because Magnus, his mind always in the gutter, would probably _enjoy_ that..

**  
Denial**

“What are you talking about, darling? I’m not obsessed with glitter at all!”

**  
Kiss**

Their first kiss was more of an accident than anything else: Alec, momentarily having lost his concentration thanks to one of Magnus’ trademark obscene comments, had stumbled, and Magnus had caught him, and of course, being Magnus, had not hesitated to take advantage of the situation; but well, it wasn’t like Alec had minded.

**  
Minute**

“Okay, I’m giving you exactly one minute to explain to me why and whereto all my clothes have vanished – and ‘because they were black’ is not a valid answer.”

**  
Shadow**

Alec had always been a person to live in the shadows, both literally and figuratively; not only because his job required him to work in the shadow, but also because he liked to hide in them and make himself invisible – luckily, Magnus, being used to living in the shadows as well, was pretty good at detecting him there and dragging him into the sunlight.

**  
Owed**

By now the Institute owed him so much money for all the trouble he’d taken onto himself by watching over all those stupid little Nephilim that they surely would be bankrupt if it weren’t for Alec paying him  in a very different and much more desired way.

**  
Mirage**

“Alec? Alec!” Magnus reached out for him, but the body wasn’t solid and the illusion, the memory he called up before his eyes every single day since the shadowhunter had died, vanished, slipping through his fingers.

 **  
Ring  
  
** The proposal had gone terribly wrong: Magnus had hidden the ring in a self-made, heart-shaped strawberry muffin (Alec’s favourite), and while he had briefly considered that Alec might damage one of his teeth when biting on it, he hadn’t thought that his boyfriend would almost choke on it.

**  
Drained**

Magnus didn’t know whether to love  or hate the unbelievable stamina of his shadowhunter boyfriend, because as much as he appreciated that it enabled them to have a lot of sex, it was also kind of embarrassing that he was dead on his feet after round five whereas Alec was totally unaffected by the exertion.

**  
Cold**

“I swear I will make you wear socks in bed from now on,” Magnus squealed after he had been unpleasantly woken up by Alec’s icy feet touching his thighs for the third time that night.

  **  
Breath**

Being with Magnus came as natural as breathing, making Alec wonder what exactly it was that he had been afraid of before.

**  
Cross**

Magnus wasn’t usually angry with Alec (and even if he was, he couldn’t stay so for a very long time, because the shadowhunter was just to adorable to not forgive him), but when Alec accidentally confused his favourite scarf with a cleaning cloth (what was it with Nephilim being obsessed with tidiness anyway?) he threw a hissy fit and refused to talk to his boyfriend for the entire rest of the weekend.

**  
Animal**

Out of all the pets he’d owned, Chairman Meow had always been his favourite –until the tiny cat began to prefer Alec to him; and he didn’t know whether he was more jealous of Alec for stealing the attention of his pet or angry at Chairman Meow for trying to claim all of Alec’s attention.

  **  
Sidewalk**

“Seriously, darling, you should get used to the idea of partying – this is New York City, after all, and they won’t roll up the sidewalks at eight pm _and_ _on top of that_ , I am your boyfriend, so you really should have expected this.”

**  
Answer**

Alec often wondered why Magnus, who deserved so much better than him, who could be with anyone he wanted to, had chosen him, him of all people, the closeted-gay and romantically-inept Nephilim with a life expectancy of less than thirty; but when he actually asked Magnus, all the warlock said was “Because.”.

**  
Creep**

“Okay, Magnus, you know I love you, but seriously, enjoying coffee with peppermint flavour, caramel cream and amaretto with whipped cream and strawberry sauce is just creepy.”

**  
Beat**

Magnus had never realized how much he loved the sound of Alec’s heartbeat until he couldn’t hear it anymore because it had stopped beating altogether.

**  
Neck**

“Are you by any chance half-vampire, or why is it that you have this unnatural obsession with my neck?” **  
  
Home**

“Let’s go home,” his mother had said, but Alec didn’t feel very much at home at the Institute anymore; they say ‘ home is where the heart is’, and that was probably why Alec never felt like he belonged anywhere unless he was at Magnus’ flat.

**  
Beast**

When Alec looked at Magnus, he completely failed to comprehend how his father could have possibly called him a beast, an abomination, a monster; to him, Magnus was quite simply the most beautiful living being he had ever seen.

**  
Love**

He had met a lot of people, been with a lot of people, and he had thought he had loved before, but now that he had met Alec he knew he had been wrong; he didn’t actually know anything about love, which was nothing like the big fireworks and explosions and love-on-first-sight thing he had expected, but instead something slower, deeper, as constant as the waves washing around the rocks at the beach, moulding him into something he had never thought he could be.

**  
Drink**

The reason Alec never drank alcohol was that _someone_ needed to stay sober to make sure his siblings and boyfriend were consigned to their beds again when they were too shitfaced to even know where they were going or what their name was – naturally, when he failed to realize his coke had been spiked with vodka one night, everything erupted into chaos.

**  
Poetry**

No matter how often Magnus persistently tried – and failed – to woo Alec with his magnificent poetry, refused to give up; but even he, at some point, had to face the fact that courting him by quoting Shakespeare worked as well as pick-up lines, which was not at all.

**  
Lake**

Magnus stubbornly refused to go swimming with Alec in that lovely little lake they had discovered off the beaten track, because a) there was water, which in itself was bad, b) there were alga, which might be fatal for his complexion and c) there were slimy, cold, slithery fishes that he did not want to encounter (and no, he had _so_ not squeaked like a girl the last time one of them had grazed his leg) – Alec just thought it was hilarious.

**  
Dirt**

As big as Magnus’ aversion to dirt usually was (unless he’d made the mess himself, then he didn’t bother all that much), he thought it was kind of sexy to have a boyfriend who was not scared of rolling around in the mud and dirty his hands.

 

**Hindsight**

In hindsight, Alec thought, he really should have known not to trust Magnus when he’d offered him to help him cut his hair.

**  
Statue**

Staring motionlessly at the dark gravestone in front of him and the little marble statue of Alec next to it, Magnus can’t help but wish that he could bring the statue to life like Pygmalion did, just so that he can be with his love for a bit longer.

 **  
Move  
  
** “I can’t believe this – how can a usually graceful and skilled shadowhunter, who is used to swift, elegant movements, be such an utter _klutz_ when it comes to dancing?”

 

**  
Choose**

“Please, stop talking, darling, I need to think – and don’t you dare to laugh at me, it is really hard to decide which belt goes best with my shirt and make-up.”

**  
Red**

If it hadn’t been for Alec’s blue eyes that made this particular shade his absolute favourite, he would have said red was his favourite colour, just because he loved to make Alec blush.

**  
News**

When Magnus showed up on the Institute’s doorsill in the middle of the night to inform the Lightwoods that Alec had agreed to marry him and Jace promptly asked who would be the one to show up in a white wedding dress, Maryse quite unceremoniously fainted.

**  
Pale**

The silver moonlight glistening on Alec’s pale skin made the young shadowhunter look curiously ethereal, and if Magnus had needed a proof that the Nephilim had indeed angelic blood running through his veins he would have only had to remember the sight of him curled up between the white sheets, the black hair falling into his face, his chest rising and falling with the even breaths as he slept peacefully next to the one person who loved him more than anything but would never deserve such beauty.

**  
Unknown**

Contrary to what he’d told Jace and Izzy, the name of Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn, had not been unknown to him when they first mentioned finding his name in Clary’s head and on the invitation; in fact, he quite vividly remembered a certain embarrassing incident from a few years before that he was pretty  sure the warlock had forgotten entirely and that he himself desperately wanted to wipe from his mind, which was why he never told them (and he was pretty sure no one would have ever found out about it if it hadn’t turned out that, alas Magnus did remember and deemed it funny to tell that anecdote at their wedding party, consequently scarring all the guests and almost causing Alec to die from sheer embarrassment).

**  
Jacket**

Of course Alec would never admit it, but he conveniently forgot his jacket at Magnus’ flat on purpose, just so that he would have a valid reason to show up again the next day.

**  
Milk**

It is almost impossible to describe the magnitude of Magnus’ despair when he found out Alec was allergic to any kind of milk product and hence turned about twenty of his fantasies involving Alec and whipped cream into dust.

**  
Goodbye**

Magnus had had to bury a great deal of people in his life, and although he had gotten somewhat used to the dull pain in his chest when doing so, he hadn’t anticipated the pain that would rip through his body and tore him to pieces when he had to say goodbye to the one person he’d loved the most.

**  
Plea**

“Please, Magnus, please answer your phone or call back or – dammit, I’ve called, like, thirty times already and your voice mail is probably overflowing with my messages by now and – I don’t know, I – look, I know I’m an idiot and you’re angry, but this has been going on for a week and it’s getting ridiculous and frustrating, and please, just call back, okay?”

 **  
Music  
  
** Trying to alter (read: improve or least make him listen to something more than just classical music) Alec’s taste in music by introducing him to pop gods and goddesses like Michael Jackson, Madonna and Lady Gaga worked about as well trying to get him to wear colourful T-shirts and leather pants, so in the end Magnus just settled for ignoring this sad issue altogether.

**  
Evidence**

The first thing Jace had asked him after returning from his vacation with Magnus was “So, you’ve finally gotten laid, huh?”, and while Alec turned beet red and spluttered something completely incoherent all else he could do was wonder just how exactly his brother could tell that by just looking at his face.

**  
Hospital**

“Just to make sure I understood you correctly: you, a shadowhunter who fearlessly faces the most dangerous demons every single day, refuse to go to hospitals because you’re scared of _needles?”_

**  
Record**

Magnus’ favourite pastime activity (aside from canoodling with Alec, of course) was to make his boyfriend blush; he usually kept count on how often he managed to do so during one day, too (right now his record was up to forty-seven times).

**  
Easy**

Magnus was mostly a happy-go-lucky kind of person, easy to please, whereas Alec tended to overthink and over-complicate everything, but in the end, they managed to somehow balance each other out.

**  
Door**

There are lots of reasons why doors play a more important part in his relationship with Alec than in all the others he’s had before: a) Magnus is a drama queen, and slamming doors is the perfect way to express his anger and displeasure, b) Alec always freaks out when they make out and the bedroom door isn’t shut, even if no one else is in the apartment, c) he freaks even more when Magnus doesn’t close the bathroom door, and d) he has never spend so much time staring at his front door before, waiting impatiently and worriedly for his boyfriend to show up, and well, when he finally does, there is really no better way of greeting him and showing him just how much he missed him than pushing him up against said door and get down to business.

**  
Fence**

Alec has built up so many thick, almost impenetrable walls to protect himself from getting hurt that even Magnus the Magnificent has to revert to his most cunning ploys to make them crumble.

**  
Hour**

Alec would always fail to understand how Magnus could work through the night and sleep during the day, just like Magnus would always fail to understand how one could go demon hunting during the night and still get up at such ungodly hours, when the sun hadn’t even risen.

**  
Life**

In the end, spending his life with Magnus Bane wasn’t half as spectacular as he had thought, but rather like a long, tranquil river, steadily moving onwards with an implicitness and instinctiveness that never ceased to astonish him.

**  
Blended**

It was the most wonderful feeling, not knowing where he ended and his lover began.

**  
Secret**

Secrets were meant to be kept, and that was a rule neither of them ever broke, something Alec was infinitely glad about, because he knew that there were some abysses in their souls that, if they were to be exposed, would just end up destroying them. **  
  
Sweet**

Magnus always very much lamented that Alec didn’t have a sweet tooth, especially when the shadowhunter started to lecture him on how too much sugar was very bad for him; he had lived with this diet - consisting mainly of coffee and syrup-coated pancakes – for eight centuries now without it doing him any harm, and as long as he wasn’t getting fat (which wasn’t terribly likely considering the amount of time they spent in the bedroom to burn off the calories) he would not even consider changing anything about it.

**  
Room**

“How on earth can someone possess so many clothes that he needs an extra room for them?”

**  
Pound**

Usually, Alec’s knocking on the door was so quiet that Magnus had to perk up his ears to hear it at all, which was why, when the vehement and persistent pounding jerked him from his well-deserved beauty-sleep, his boyfriend was the last person he’d suspected to find – later, Magnus made a mental note to never piss the shadowhunter off again, because if he kept on attacking his front door like that, there would be no front door ere long.  

**  
Bandage**

No matter how often he’d seen Alec covered in bandages from head to toe before, he’d never gotten quite used to it.

**  
Railing**

“You know,” Magnus said as he leaned over the railing, his fingers firmly intertwined with Alec’s, “I think I kind of like this romantic and cliché ‘and they sailed off into the sunset’ sort of ending for us and I might just enjoy this as long as this stupid ship doesn’t go all Titanic on us – although, I’d love it if you agreed to re-enact that scene with Leo and Kate at the railing...”

**  
Hide**

Alec was the kind of person to hide everything from everyone, even himself, but Magnus was rather good at hide-and-seek and in the end, he guessed there was really no point in even trying to hide from him.

**  
Flower**

When a single red rose began to appear on his doorstep every morning, he already feared that he might have a secret stalker, until he realized that the person responsible was not a secret stalker at all but just his openly stalker-ish boyfriend.

**  
Bathroom**

Magnus had so much make-up, so many tubes and shampoos and lotions and God-knew-what-else in his bathroom that, when the Nephilim decided it might be practical to keep one here since he was waking up in his bedroom more often than in the Institute, he was actually having a hard time trying to find a spot where he could put Alec’s toothbrush.

**  
Hope**

They had always known it was a lost cause and that there was nothing that could ever change this, but they kept on hoping anyway, because if they didn’t, what else would be there to hold onto to keep the strings of their relationship from falling apart?

 **  
Stop  
  
** It was a good thing Magnus was a patient man (at least when it came to Alec) with all the time in the world, because everyone else would have long since dumped him due to the fact that the shadowhunter always freaked out whenever he tried to make a move on him.

**  
Switch**

Sometimes Alec wondered whether there was any medicine against mood swings, because his boyfriend could switch from happy mode to hissy fits or abysmal depressions in less than three seconds and that was kind of scary.

**  
Lines**

There are certain lines that are left unspoken but must never be crossed if they don’t want to fall apart, like talking about Max, or asking questions about Magnus’ past or how he got that ugly scar running all over his back from his right shoulder down to his thigh.

**  
Grass**

He really ought to have known better than to wear a white shirt to his rendezvous with Alec, but really, how was he supposed to anticipate that their stroll through the park would end in a hot make out session that left him covered with hickeys and grass stains?

**  
Want**

There was nothing he wanted more than to wake up with his boyfriend curled up against him, holding onto him as if he never wanted to let go.

**  
Overwhelm**

Alec never ceases to be overwhelmed by Magnus’ appearance (and the insane amount of glitter he’s usually covered with).

**  
Meek**

“Don’t be ridiculous, Alec, this cat is not possessed by a demon – well, not in _that_ sense at least -, he’s as meek as a lamb as long as you don’t step on his tail.”

  **  
Holy**

Although he was in the attendance on God, Alec was anything but a saint once he’d gotten over his inborn shyness (something Magnus enjoyed much more than he’d ever dare to speak out loud lest he risked irritating Alec).

**  
Unusual**

There was nothing normal about their relationship (or them, or the world they lived in, for that matter), which didn’t exactly make things easier, but contrary to Alec’s fears it didn’t make it any more complicated either.

**  
Twilight**

“I’m not watching this, Magnus. Vampires don’t sparkle. Period.”

 **  
Try  
  
** When Magnus first met Alec, he was pretty sure – despite his attempts to flirt with him – that all of his efforts were in vain and that getting Alec to accept that he was gay and make him fall in love with him would be as like trying to get blood from a stone; it didn’t stop him from trying, though, and that he actually succeeded was only further proof of his magnificence. **  
  
  
  
******


End file.
